Enter the Hunter
by namaru
Summary: A new student is placed in 3A, tasked to observe it's ten year old teacher. Does this new student bring trouble as well or could they be a problem solver.


**ENTER THE HUNTER**

Mahou Sensei Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu, all other characters belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello this story is kind of a companion to my Love Hina fic A Gift, and a Curse. Anyway this story starts a few weeks before Negima volume 8. I would go into more detail but I don't want to reveal everything so have fun reading.

**CHAPTER ONE: STUDENT NUMBER 32**

It is a bright sunny day and the city of Mahora is just now starting to come to life as people wake up to face a new day. Making preperations to go to their jobs or school in the case of the youths of the city. Actually there are plenty of people who are already wide awake and hard at work, such as Asuna Kagurazaka who has been busy delivering newspapers. However we turn our atention to Mahora Academy and the headmaster of said school who is also up early getting ready for whatever suprises may lay ahead for his school.

"Well now if the letter I recieved is right 3-A's new student should be arriving today. I hope Negi can handle 32 students, and this one is sure to make things quite intresting." says the headmaster with a smile as he strokes his white beard while looking at a letter in his hand. As he finished speaking his phone rings and he puts the letter down and answers his phone.

"Yes how may I help you? Oh, Evangeline to what do I owe the honor of this call? Hmm, demons you say. Well I'll have it taken care of thank you for the heads up." says the headmaster as he hangs up the phone.

"It was looking to be such a peacful day to and now this happens. Oh well I guess it can't be helped." says the headmaster as he picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Yes Tatsumiya-san I have a job for you to do. It seems that some demons got through the schools barrier I want you to take care of them if you would. I'll pay you your usual fee of course. Thank you Tatsumiya-san I appreciate it. Goodbye." says the headmaster as he hangs the phone up for a second time in just a few minutes.

"Yes it's going to be quite a day indeed." says the headmaster as he begins doing some paperwork.

At the same time at the Tatsumiya shrine Mana is preparing to do a little work before she goes to school. She is gathering several of her guns and making ready to do what she does best.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go earn my paycheck." says Mana with a smile on her face just before she heads off to find the demons the headmaster told her about. Luckily for Mana she soon finds the demons she has been sent after, in a clearing in the woods no to far from the Tatsumiya shrine.

'There looks to be about thirteen of them. This shouldn't be to difficult at all. But why would they be so close to the shrine? One would think they would know better than that. Oh well that dosen't matter now only completing the mission matters!' thinks Mana as she aims her M40A1 rifle at one of the demons but before she even gets a shot off she senses something.

"Go!" a voice yells as six swords come from out of nowhere impaling six of the demons before making them vanish. The rest of the demons ready themselves for whatever just destroyed their six companions but at the same time a look of terror can be seen in their facial expressions.

'What just did that? Also, what is this aura I feel? It's terrifying!' thinks Mana as she does her best to resist this feeling of fear. At the same time her question on what was responsible for the six demons being destroyed is answered as she as well as the demons can see a young man probabley the same age as Mana herself walk into the clearing.

"Is he the one who destroyed those demons? I sensed magic from that attack before but I sense ki from the aura I feel emenating from him. So is he some kind of mage or is he something else?" thinks Mana as she watches the young man continue walking forward slowly and then suddenly stop. He stretches his hand out and a bolt of lightning leaps from it striking one of the demons and then jumping to the others destroying them.

'He's a mage alright that was a Chain Lightning spell. So why is he here though?' thinks Mana as the young man looks right in her direction. He then makes a gesture with his hand and a pair of swords appear in the air on either side of him.

'He knows I'm here. Does he see me as an enemy? I have no desire to fight him since my task was to get rid of the demons. Besides he looks like he can use spells without incantations so he's no beginner.' thinks mana as the young man point towards her.

"Go!" says the young man as the swords fly towards Mana at incredible speed. Before she can even move out of the way the swords miss her completely. Or at least that is what she assumes until she looks behind her and sees two more demons that were coming from behind her that she hadn't noticed since she was more focused on the mystery man that appeared. However his swords have taken care of them.

'So he was aiming for them. Guess I owe him one for that.' thinks Mana as she turns to look for the young man but he is gone, almost as if he had never been there in the first place.

'He's gone! I didn't even feel his presence at all. Who was that guy?' thinks Mana as she gets up to leave. With the demons gone she has no reason to remain here. So she desides to go home and inform the headmaster that the problem is solved. She tells the headmaster everything she saw and tells him not to pay her since she never actually completed her mission.

However not long after the headmaster was informed of the events with the demons a young man can be seen walking towards Mahora Academy. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a simple jacket plus a shirt with a pair of blue jeans and he carries a few bags with him as well. The young man looks at the building for a minute not noticing the stares he is recieving from the students.

'Well this is the place I was told to come to now I just have to talk to the headmaster hear.' thinks the young man as begins walking to the front doors of the building. As he enters the builduing he finally realises how big it is.

'Man this place is huge I have no idea where the headmaster's office is at all. Wish the master could have given me a map of this place. Guess I'll have to ask someone.' thinks the young man as an annoyed look appears on his face momentarily. However he notices one of the students walking by and he gently taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. The girl turns to face him, she has long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes can I help you?" asks the girl in a polite tone.

"Yeah you see I'm trying to find the headmaster's office and I have no idea where to go. If you could tell me exactley where it is I would be very greatfull." responds the young man.

"Oh, of course it's on the second floor you can't miss it." says the girl.

"Thank you very much I appreciate it. May I ask your name?" asks the young man.

"My name is Ayaka Yukihiro. May I ask your name as well since I gave you mine." says Ayaka.

"Yes of course I wouldn't want you to think that I am rude or anything. I am Nathan Zaharia." says Nathan.

"Well Zaharia-san it was nice metting you but I must be going I have to get to class." says Ayaka as she turns and walks away.

'Well she was pretty nice. Cute too. Wonder if we'll cross paths again?' thinks Nathan as he walks off to wards the headmasters office now that he knows where it is. After a few minutes Nathan arrives at the door leading to the headmasters office. He knocks on the door and waits for a response. Almost immediately the door is opened by an older woman with long blonde hair, wearing a sewater and a dress. She also has an very impressive bust size which makes Nathan stare for a split second before he stops himself. Behind her he could see and old man who he assumed was the headmaster. The headmaster motions for him to enter and Nathan does just that as the older woman closes the door after him.

"Well, you're the one he sent am I right?" asks the headmaster.

"Yes I am sir." replies Nathan.

"Good. So tell me do you think you will like going to school here at Mahora Academy for girls?" says the headmaster as he notices a look of complete shock appear on the face of Nathan.

'Mahora Academy for girls! The master never said anything about this being a school for girls. This must be one of his jokes. Though that would explain why I have only seen female students. Damn you master! I bet you're laughing your ass of right now aren't you?' thinks Nathan.

"You look surprised my lad were you not told this was an all girls school by your master?" asks the headmaster.

"No I wasn't. I was told only that I would be attending this school while I complete my mission and that I could stay if I wanted to once that is done. I can't go to this school if it's an all girls school. I mean it's not normal." says Nathan.

"Don't worry to much I have a good reason for enrolling you here. You see I'm afraid that the boys school is a bit full up so I have to put you in the girls school. Besides you will be in his classroom as well. This does make your mission here easier does it not?" says the headmaster.

"I suppose so. I still don't like it though, but I will comply with your wishes." says Nathan.

"Good. One thing though before Shizuna-sensei shows you were you can get your school uniform and where your classroom is. I must thank you for getting rid of those demons earlier. I was told someone beat the one I hired to do it to the punch as it were." says the headmaster.

"It is not a problem but should you be speaking about this in front of her." says Nathan as he looks to Shizuna.

"Don't worry she is quiet aware of magic and the supernatural. There is nothing to worry about." says the headmaster.

"I see." says Nathan.

"Oh something I forgot. Your master said that if I desired I may ask you for assistance in certain matters if I so choose. I would like to ask you to watch over someone for me if it's not to much trouble?" says the headmaster.

"Who would that be?" asks Nathan.

"That would be my granddaughter Konoka. You will be in the same class as her." says the headmaster as he shows Nathan a picture of Konoka.

'Incredible! She looks so much like my mother.' thinks Nathan.

"Just to let you know you won't be the only one watching over her. Your partner for lack of a better term in this duty will be this person, Setsuna Sakurazaki. She to is in your class." syas the headmaster as he shows Nathan a picture of Setsuna.

"Very well. If this is your wish then I shall do so since my master wants me to help you anyway I can." says Nathan.

"Good I appreciate your help in this. Shizuna why don't you show him where he can get his uniform and then show him to his classroom." says the headmaster with a smile.

After Nathan has recieved his uniform which he is quiet glad is a boys uniform and not a girls is escorted to his class by Shizuna.

"So are you nervous about meeting your classmates Nathan-san?" asks Shizuna.

"No not really Shizuna-sensei." says Nathan in an almost emtionless tone.

"Well that's good to hear. You should fit in just fine.' says Shizuna.

'Fit in fine huh. I shouldn't be around people at all, but here I am attending an all girls school of all places. What was the master thinking?' thinks Nathan just as the two arrive at a classroom.

"This will be your class Nathan-san. Let me get the teacher and he'll introduce you to the class alright." says Shizuna as she opens the door to the class and calls for the teacher. However Nathan isn't paying attention to her.

'Class 3-A huh? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' thinks Nathan.

"Yes Shizuna-sensei what do you need?" says a small boy of around the age of ten as he steps out into the hall and closes the door to the classroom. The voice catches Nathan's attention and causes him to take notice of the small boy.

"Well Negi-sensei I wanted you to be the first person to meet your new student." says Shizuna with a smile.

"Oh, so the student the headmaster told me about is here today? Where is she?" asks Negi.

'So this is Negi Springfield. Heh cute kid. Hard to believe he's a teacher.' thinks Nathan.

"Well Negi-sensei your new student is standing right next to you, and it would be he not she. I would Like you to meet Nathan Zaharia. " says Shizuna points to Nathan.

"My new student is a boy! But this is an all girls school is this sort of thing allowed?" asks Negi as he gets his first look at Nathan.

"Believe me I was just as shocked about this as you." says Nathan.

"There are no available classes for someone of his age in the boys school Negi-sensei so the headmaster has decided to put him in your class." says Shizuna.

"I see well if that's the case then we'll do our best to make you feel welcome Zaharia-san." says Negi.

'Make me feel welcome? Would he be saying that if he knew what I was?' thinks Nathan.

"Very good then Negi-sensei I leave Nathan to you then." says Shizuna as she turns to leave.

"Well why don't you come inside the classroom so I can introduce you to your classmates." says Negi as he opens the door to the classroom. Nathan doesn't say a word to Negi he only nods.

"Attention everyone! I have someone here with me that I want you all to meet." says Negi to his class as Nathan follows behind. All of 3-A is momentarily silent as they see the young man with their teacher.

'It's him again.' thinks Ayaka.

"So Negi-sensei who is this guy with you?" asks Kazumi Asakura with pencil and notepad in hand.

"Ah, well Asakura-san this is Nathan Zaharia. Starting today he will be a student of 3-A. Now I know this is not something that is normaly done, but I have been informed this is due to there being no available classes in the boys school." says Negi. The reaction from the class is their usual rection to something of this magnitude.

"No way are you serious we're going to have a boy as a student in our class?" the class says in unison. As if on cue a number of the girls of 3-A are out of there seats and right in Nathan's face asking a plethora of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh, the USA." replies Nathan.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 15 this January." says Nathan.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't." says Nathan.

'Whoa deja vu. This is exactley what happened when I first came to this class. Except they're not all hugging on him like they did with me.' thinks Negi.

"Do we really get to have him in our class?" asks several of the girls as they are now holding onto Nathan's arms. Which is making Nathan very uncomfortable.

'Then again, I could be wrong.' thinks Negi.

'This is bad I don't know what to do. I'm not used to getting attention like this at all.' thinks Nathan as someone suddenly speaks up.

"Alright everyone settle down! Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable? Now let him go!" says Ayaka in stern voice. Somewhat reluctently the girls who where holding onto Nathan let go and return to their seats.

'Huh, it's her again the girl who told me where the headmaster's office was, Ayaka Yukihiro. She sure knows how to take control of a situation. Glad she got them off of me when she did though.' thinks Nathan as a look of relief comes across his face.

"That's our class rep always on top of a problem." says Negi with a smile.

"It was nothing Negi-sensei. I'm always glad to help out." replies Ayaka.

"Well now that you have all been introduced to Nathan and he to you. Why don't we get the lesson started. Zaharia-san why don't you take one of the seats in the back row." says Negi.

"Yes sensei." replies Nathan as he walks to the back of the room and takes a seat behind Zazie Rainyday.

'This is a strange class now that I get a good look at them all. I can feel at least four of them have strong ki. That Setsuna Sakurazaki the headmaster told me about has the strongest ki out of the four I sense, she is also half-demon. Then there's the girl from the forest this morning. The girl with the fox eyes and the blonde Chineses girl as well have impressive ki. Next of course are the presences of a number of magical powers in this class. Those being the teacher, as well as the headmasters' granddaughter Konoka. I still can't get over how much she looks like my mother though. It's simply remarkable. Several of these magical powers I'm feeling are pretty weak like they're from a pactio or perhaps a weak supernatural being. Plus it would seem there are several students that aren't even human, like that ghost sitting at the front of the class. Though she dosen't seem malevolent so I don't think I'll have to worry about her. Then there's that girl over there I mean it's obvious she's a robot with the way her joints look and the earpieces are a dead giveaway. And finally, her the Dark Evangel. The dreaded vampire mage no more than ten feet from me. I wonder if any of them can sense me for what I am? I'm sure the Dark Evangel knows what I am.' thinks Nathan.

'So the old man had the guts to put one his kind in this class huh? Not to mention he has the same last name as the Black Dragon. Wouldn't suprise me if he's descended from him. Well this should prove to be very interesting.' thinks Evangeline with a smirk on her face.

'It's strange. He seems human, but I can feel a dark power from him. As well he has that man's last name, Zaharia. Is it a coincedence or are they related?' thinks Setsuna.

'So this is the guy that took out all those demons. I never got a good look at his face before, I only heard his voice, but that's deffinately the same guy. I can feel a stong power from him though, and it's a dark one.' thinks Mana.

The rest of the class goes by smoothly more or less except for a fight between Asuna and Ayaka. Lunch time roles around and Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna are enjoying their meal when Konoka looks up for a moment and sees Nathan off by himself eating with a rather sullen look about him. Asuna and Setsuna soon take notice as well.

"What is wrong ojosama?" asks Setsuna.

"Well it's just that Zharia-san looks lonely that's all, and I was thinking maybe we should ask him to eat with us. It must be difficult for him after all being in a new country and not having any friends here." says Konoka.

"Sure. I don't see why not." replies Asuna.

"What about you Secchan?" asks Konoka.

"Well I suppose it's alright. We should try to make him feel welcome." replies Setsuna.

"Alright then I'll go ask him over then." says Konoka as she heads over towards Nathan.

'I hope this is a wise choice. That dark power from him was very strong. Yet it did not feel evil though.' thinks Setsuna.

'Someone is coming towards me, I can smell them. Ah it's the headmaster's granddaughter Konoka. I wonder what it is that she wants?' thinks Nathan as he feels Konoka tap him gently on the shoulder. Nathan turns to face her and removes the earphones he was wearing while he listened to his iPod.

"Can I help you?" asks Nathan.

"Yes, Zaharia-san. We haven't been formaly introduced yet. I'm Konoka Konoe and well I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with my friends and I?" asks Konoka.

"Why do you and your friends want to have lunch with me Konoe-san?" asks Nathan curiously.

"Well I thought we should make you feel welcome here and that maybe we could all become friends." says Konoka warmly.

'Become friends! Is she serious? No one has ever wanted to be my friend before. Maybe I should say yes to her request. After all the master is always telling me I should try and make friends. Plus this will give me a chance to get to know more about her since the headmaster wants me to help watch over her.' thinks Nathan.

"Sure I'll have lunch with you Konoe-san, and please I would prefer it if you didn't call me by my last name. I don't like such formalities." says Nathan.

"Ok then Nathan-san, and you can call me Konoka alright." says Konoka.

"Very well Konoka-san. Please lead the way." says Nathan as he stands up and follows Konoka to Asuna and Setsuna.

"Nathan-san I would like you to meet my friends Asuna Kagurazaka and Setsuna Sakurazaki." says Konoka with a smile.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you both." Nathan says with a bow.

"Nice to meet you Zaharia-san." says Asuna.

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you Zaharia-san." replies Setsuna.

"Thank you, but please you may call me Nathan. So Kagurazaka-san do you and Yukihiro-san always fight like that, or just when you get a new addition to your class?" says Nathan.

"Oh they're always like that Nathan-san." replies Konoka.

"Konoka!" says Asuna.

"Have I offended you Kagurazaka-san? If so I appologize." says Nathan.

"It's alright. No need for you to appologize, and call me Asuna ok. I know my last name's a mouthful." replies Asuna.

"Very well then Asuna-san." says Nathan.

The rest of lunch for the four is spent having simple conversation with each other, though Nathan talks the least out of them. When lunch is over Nathan can be seen to have a much more pleasent demeanor than he had earlier. However just before they leave Negi runs towards them.

"Setsuna-san, Zaharia-san I have a message for the two of you." says Negi.

"A message for Nathan-san and I?" says Setsuna.

"Yes the headmaster wants to see both of you after school." says Negi.

"Did he say what he wanted us for?" asks Nathan.

"No he didn't he just said for you to come to his office that was all." replies Negi.

"Well thank you for the information Negi-sensei we'll make sure we meet the headmaster after school. Oh and Negi-sensei I would prefer it if you didn't call me by my last name if that's alright with you." says Nathan.

"Sure Nathan-san if that's what you want." replies Negi with a smile before he heads off.

After school Setsuna and Nathan arrive at the headmaster's office both wondering what he wants to speak with them about. They are soon let into the headmaster's office by Shizuna.

"You wanted to see us headmaster?" says Setsuna.

"Yes I have a few things I need to tell you Setsuna-san both of which pertain to Nathan-san here." says the headmaster.

"What would that be headmaster?" asks Setsuna.

"Well first off Nathan-san here will be sharing your duties of watching over Konoka." says the headmaster.

"Headmaster why is he helping me with this I have always been able to do this by myself before? Do you feel that I am unfit to watch over ojosama?" asks Setsuna in a worried fashion.

"No that is not the case at all. I feel that this will make the task of watching over her easier that is all. I believe that you and Nathan-san will work well together. He is both a skilled mage as well as an excellent fighter. Now the other thing I wished to talk about is that because we are short on space Nathan-san will be bunking with you Setsuna-san." says the headmaster.

"What?" reply both Setsuna and Nathan with very shocked expressions on their faces.

"The both of you seem shocked at this news." says the headmaster.

"Headmaster you can't be serious about this? He can't stay with me in the girls dormitory." says Setsuna

"I'm afraid I have to agree with her on this matter headmaster. Also what I am about to say to you is not meant to be insulting in any way. Are you out of your mind?" adds Nathan.

"No I am not out of my mind Nathan-san." says the headmaster.

"Sir you know all about me I'm sure of that. So you know why I can't live with her, and it's not just because I'm a guy." replies Nathan.

"It won't be a problem I'm sure. After all Negi-sensei is staying in the girls dormitory as well." says the headmaster.

"But he's a ten year old kid that's quite a difference. Let's just say I do live with Sakurazaki-san. The first time one of the girls in that dormitory gets peeked at I'll be the one who will get the blame. Despite the fact that I would never do something like that, but that's beside the point." says Nathan.

"You have a point there Nathan-san. Perhaps I could put you up with Evangeline-san. There's plenty of room in her home." says the headmaster.

"You want me to live with her instead? There is no way I'll live with her sir! I would much rather room with Sakurazaki-san if that's my only other option!" replies Nathan intently which causes Setsuna to blush slightly.

"So you'll room with Setsuna-san then? Good. Since that's been decided why don't you take Nathan-san to your room Setsuna-san." says the headmaster. Setsuna dosen't really say anything she just nods.

'I can't go against the headmasters wishes. If this is what he wants I'll just have to accept it. Well at least this way I can keep an eye on Nathan-san, just in case.' thinks Setsuna as both she and Nathan leave the headmasters office.

"Sir I have to ask if this is a wise choice putting that young man in the girls dorm? While I don't believe he will try anything of a perverted nature he is still a teenage boy." says Sizuna.

"Do not worry about that. Nathan-san has tremendous self control Shizuna-sensei of that I have been guaranteed. You see Nathan-san is here for several reasons. The main one being to observe an individual here at Mahora. The second is more a favor to Nathan's guardian." says the headmaster.

"And who is his guardian, headmaster?" asks Shizuna.

"Perhaps you've heard of him from Takamichi-sensei. Michael Steel, or as most know him, the Doomhammer." replies the headmaster.

"Then that would make Nathan-san a...Hunter." says Shizuna.

"Correct. The favor I am doing for Michael-san is trying to help Nathan-san become more open with people. That's why I asked Nathan-san to watch over my granddaughter and why I am having him room with Setsuna-san. Those two are I believe the ones he could become friends with the easiest. Here read this file. Michael sent it to me. It contains Nathan-sans history." says the headmaster. As Shizuna reads the file her eyes grow wide with shock.

"That poor boy. Having to go through such things as a child. I see why you think he will become friends with your granddaughter, but not Sakurazaki-san." replies Shizuna.

"Because Setsuna-san is the one who could understand Nathan-san best. She has something in common with him." says the headmaster.

As Setsuna and Nathan walk down the hall leading to their room Setsuna can be seen to have a very nervous expression on her face.

'She dosen't seem to be very keen on the idea of sharing a room with me. I suppose that's my fault. My response to the headmaster's idea that I say with the Dark Evangel should have been worded diffrently. Guess it's to late now though.' thinks Nathan as Setsuna stops at a door.

"We're here." says Setsuna as she opens the door and enters with Nathan following behind her closing the door after himself.

"You can take the top bunk Nathan-san." says Setsuna.

"Listen Sakurazaki-san I know you really don't want me here and I understand that. However I doubt the headmaster will change his mind about this. So I want to try and get along with you." replies Nathan.

"This is the headmaster's wish so I will abide by that wish wether I like it or not." says Setsuna.

"You know I think I know the real reason why he put us together." says Nathan.

"Really. So why did he put us together then?" asks Setsuna.

Because we both have a special heritage." says Nathan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replies Setsuna.

"Funny, because I could have sworn you were a half-demon." says Nathan as a look of complete shock appears across Setsuna's face.

"How did you know that?" asks Setsuna.

"Because I can smell the demon blood running through your veins. You see just like you I'm half-human. However unlike you I am not half-demon, I'm half-vampire or a dahmpir as some would call me." replies Nathan.

'He's half-vampire. That would explain why I felt that dark power from him. Plus he said he can smell the demon blood in my veins, just like that man could.' thinks Setsuna.

"So you see why the headmaster put us together. In all likelyhood it was because you would have the least problem with my monster nature. Though I suspect that you and the headmaster aren't the only one's who know that I'm, different." says Nathan.

"Nathan-san after what I have lerned. I want to know why you're here? Why you're really here? It can't just be for school or even to help me guard ojosama." says Setsuna.

"Well I must say you are one of the few people I have ever met who takes a step back and looks at the big picture. You're right though I am here for reasons other than school, or even guarding the headmasters granddaughter. Though truthfully I'm glad he asked me to help guard her." says Nathan.

"Why are you so glad that you're getting to help guard ojosama?" asks Setsuna.

"Because I have been given a chance to redeem myself for past weakness. Now you wanted to know why I'm here. I will tell you why because I feel I can trust you to keep this a secret. Do you promise not to tell anyone Sakurazaki-san?" says Nathan as Setsuna silently nods her head in agreement.

"I am here to obsereve Negi Springfield and discern his overall power and potential." says Nathan.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Below is Nathan's student profile as well as some explanations on a few terms that will appear in future chapters as well as info on the spells seen as well. So until next time read and review.

**Birthdate: **January 5, 1988

**Bloodtype: **AB

**Favorite Things: **Peacful environments, music, comic books, Konoka (she reminds him of his mother)

**Dislikes: **Evil, himself, diet drinks

**Club Activities: **None

**Dhampirs: **If you don't know what a dhampir is I'll refresh your memory. Like characters such as Vampire Hunter D and Donovan Baine from Darkstlakers, as well as Alucard from Castlevania, a dhampir is someone who is the child of a human and a vampire. Basically a dhampir has the same strengths as a vampire. Strength, speed, resilience, and regerative powers greater than any human, dhampir's can also live for several hundred years. They also posses heightened senses especially their senses of smell in regards to blood, such as Nathan knowing that Setsuna was half-demon. A dhampir also inherits one or two supernatural vampiric powers called Dark Arts. Nathan's only known Dark Art is that of Emotion Manipulation which allows him to create an aura that induces an emotion of his choosing into one or more subjects, he mainly chooses fear for it's usefullness in battle. Dhampir's have none of the weaknesses of a vampire, except the Beast. Though the beast only gives them the bloodlust and anger of a vampire, though to a much lesser degree.

**Hunters:** In this fic hunters are in essence mages who hunt other mages known as warlocks, who delve into extremely vile and corrupt forms of magic, or who show themselves to be a threat to normal humans and mages. Hunters also take up the task of dealing with dangerous threats posed by other supernatural beings such as demons. Unlike the other mages of Negima hunters owe no allegiance to the magely powers that be and do what they will. This cause normal mages to have a distinct distrust of hunters because they could be a hunter's next target if they are believed to be a threat. Also hunter's do not learn magic at a school like most mages, but are instead apprenticed by a master hunter and taught a mix of combat techniques and spellcasting with a good portion being non-incantation spells.

**Warlocks: **Warlocks are the worst of the worst amonst the mages. They're evil in a way even Evangeline couldn't hope to be. Warlocks practice the most evil forms of magic. Everything from magics that draw on the forces of hell itself, to the fowl practice of necromancy. The aqusition of power is their all consuming goal. Doing whatever it takes to get it. Sacrificing innocent people to demons in twisted pacts, or using another person's soul to fuel their unnatural magics. As long as they can increase their power they don't care who the hurt, for as the old saying goes power corrupts.

**Chain Lightning:** This spells name pretty much says it all. The caster fires a powerful bolt of lightning that if it hits a target will jump to a number of additional targets dependent on the power and skill of the caster.

**Swords of Vengance: **This spell is a unique spell as only three people have ever been known to use it, with Nathan being one of them. This spell creates any number of swords that can be wielded by the caster as a normal sword is or more commonly wielded with their very mind. It can alternatively be used as a very lethal ranged attack much like the magic arrow spell however this use causes the swords to be destroyed on impact. The swords are all capable of cutting through magical barries with greater ease than other spells. The swords can also be imbued with diffrent elemental properties like fire or ice and also energies that allow the swords to harm a creatures soul, making this spell ideal for dealing with beings who can't be killed simply by the destruction of their physical body.


End file.
